


In this life

by GeneralDisarray



Series: Heaven [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Sam Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: Sam is happy that Castiel and Dean got together, even if it took them dying to do it. He just wishes that he had someone.Sequel to In Another Life
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester (mentioned), Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Heaven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616332
Kudos: 23





	In this life

**Author's Note:**

> I would recommend reading the story that comes before this but it isn't necessary.

Sam loved that Dean and Cas were together, he really did. But they would do couple things, leaving him as a third wheel. Although Castiel claimed that an extra wheel was good--it added grip and stability--but it didn’t seem that way when Sam had to sit at a dinner table while Dean and Cas made out heavily.

This was Heaven for Chuck’s sake, he should be completely happy! He just wanted a relationship!

“Hey Samsquatch.”

“Gabe! What are you doing here?” Gabriel had visited a few times since his first appearance but never when Sam was alone. In his room.

“Because you called me, duh.” Gabriel said, unwrapping a lollipop and unceremoniously dropping the wrapper to the floor.

Sam suddenly remembered why the youngest archangel annoyed him. “I didn’t call you.”

“Well, maybe not intentionally but longing is projected pretty loudly in Heaven. Each Heaven is supposed to be perfect so when someone wants something, Heaven is inclined to get it to them, within reason of course.”

“So you were forced to come here?”

“More like compelled.”

“I didn’t ‘long’ for you to be here, you know.”

“If that was true I wouldn’t be here. Some part of you wanted me.” Gabriel flourished his statement with a wink.

Sam thought about it. Yes, he found the Archangel annoying but he also found his company strangely enjoyable. “Yeah, I think it did.”

“Wait, what?! I didn’t think that it was true!”

“Well it is.” Sam walked over to Gabriel. The angel stared up at him but didn’t move away. Sam gently pressed his lips against Gabe’s.

Sonn, Sam pulled back. He rested his forehead against Gabriel’s.

“Gabe?”

“Yeah?”

“You taste like candy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
